the_dumping_ground_series_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Choose Your Own Adventure
"Choose Your Own Adventure" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth series and the eightieth episode overall of The Dumping Ground. ''It premiered on 13th October 2017, as the first episode of Series 5B. ''Choose Your Own Adventure was the 13th episode and midseason premiere of the 5th season of The Dumping Ground. It was first broadcast on 13th October 2017 at 5:00pm on CBBC and CBBC HD. Synopsis Mike orders a ban of technology in the Dumping Ground. Stuck for what she can do without technology, Floss gets a book from May Li about a group of child adventurers and decides to go on an adventure herself. Elsewhere, after spotting Ryan using a phone during the tech ban, Alex gets involved in a plot with Ryan to steal a phone from Mike's office. Ashdene Ridge is quiet, a little too quiet. With the YP acting like zombies focussed solely on their laptops, phones and tablets, Mike has had enough. He imposes a tech ban, much to the protests of the YP. This most offends Floss - the computer game Fable Scape was her life. Floss' boredom grows agonizingly by the minute as she pleads with May-Li for something to do. Handed a book, 'The Gang Go Adventuring', Floss is hesitant but is soon sucked into a world of castles, smugglers and secret passageways. Invigorated, to find an adventure for herself, Floss sets out but soon hits a dead end. Downhearted, Floss' adventure then takes an unexpected turn when she finds a disused bunker in the DG garden copse. With Jeff the Giraffe for company she descends into the underground bunker, but adventure turns to danger when the door slams behind her - Floss is trapped, alone and has no means of contacting the YP. The rest of the YP soon discover Floss has gone missing and scramble to find her. Alex returns having been the last to see her and leads a search party. Floss is rescued and Alex is the hero. Having recovered from the experience, Floss decides that she and Alex should be BFFs, not something he is overly keen on. Floss leaves Jeff in Alex's room, a gift for her new best friend. Trivia * The show returns to being broadcast at 5:00pm. * The opening titles are altered to remove Bailey and Kazima and add Dexter, Candi-Rose and Alex. While this is the first episode to carry this version of the titles, this version of the titles had been used for the show's "Coming Up Next" slide during the CBBC Office continuity links for season 5A. * This is the second time the viewer sees one of Floss's dreams, after Floss The Foundling. * This is the first episode to feature the new Dumping Ground mural, although it made its first appearance in Toni and Billie's episode of The Dumping Ground: I'm.... * The book Floss was handed (and the dream she conseuqently had) were pastiches of The Famous Five, a series of books written by Enid Blyton featuring a group of children (and their dog) going on adventures during their holidays. * The episode's plot is similar to the classic series episode Caring and Sharing, where the careworkers become annoyed that the children have become too absorbed with technology, so ban them from it so they can pursue recreation activities that do not involve technology. Errors *The subtitles refer to Jeff as "Jess".Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes